


it beats for you, my heart

by sunboy



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Silly metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunboy/pseuds/sunboy
Summary: Could it be that one day, their love will be bigger than everything else?
Relationships: Im Sejun/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	it beats for you, my heart

**Author's Note:**

> special req for max!!! its such a short thing but i hope u like these silly gay men and their silly little morning antics ^^

Sejun's heart beats like crazy at this moment.

It would be embarrassing, maybe, if Sejun were someone who loved less. But his heart is giant and he wears it on his sleeve; he doesn't know of concepts like shame or embarrassment when it comes to this. It's hard for someone like him to hide the very thoughts and feelings that make him be the person that he is, and so he doesn't try.

Right now, watching his boyfriend peacefully sleep with the sun shining magically on his face, making the small smile he carries on his sleep all the more obvious—and all the more beautiful—Sejun has never loved more.

It feels like his heart might just burst. It's as if his entire life, Sejun's lived with his heart just shy of reaching max capacity, and now that he has the pleasure of sharing the same bed with someone as amazing—and smart, and kind, and funny, and all the things that make Sejun be happy and thankful to be alive—as Kang Seungsik, it's finally at the limit.

And somehow going past it.

If his heart were a balloon, then it would be expanding more and more with every minute that passes and the only thing Sejun hears is Seungsik's soft snores blending in with the sounds of the early morning. It would keep expanding, seemingly never close to the point of bursting, until being as big as the biggest thing you can imagine. Big as the Moon. As the Earth. As God himself. And what can be bigger than God? But Sejun can't imagine the balloon stopping or bursting at any moment. It would just keep getting bigger until becoming something else entirely. Maybe a new God—a heart-shaped balloon god.

His own thoughts amuse him; Sejun can't help but let out a small giggle. It surprises him when Seungsik stirs in response.

"Hyung? You awake?"

Seungsik groans, but soon enough he's blinking his eyes open. The sun is shining a bit brighter now and so Seungsik ends up squinting at Sejun, the smile that had rested on his lips as he slept now gaining an amused edge. "What are you doing sitting there? Come here."

Lifting the covers for Sejun to slip under and then opening his welcoming arms, Seungsik becomes a warm presence that Sejun just can't get enough of. His heart keeps expanding; he can feel it as Seungsik's arms wrap around his waist, strong yet gentle, and as Seungsik snuggles closer so that his face rests on the crook of Sejun's neck. It tickles, and so Sejun laughs, and then Seungsik says with slurred words something about Sejun's laugh being the best thing to wake up to. Sejun's heart must be the size of the Himalayas right now.

And it just keeps getting bigger and bigger. They're being stupid now, tickling and poking each other, Sejun trying to get out from under the covers if this is the treatment he gets while Seungsik laughs against his jaw, refusing to let go, saying that he's sorry when he's not sorry at all. "It's just fun to tease you," Seungsik ends up admitting, and that, too, makes Sejun's heart swell.

"Hyung," he whines, "you're so mean to me."

"Hm, you think so?"

Sejun nods with a pout on his lips.

There's something else that Seungsik says, but Sejun gets lost in Seungsik's smile and misses it entirely. Maybe he could segue into it more smoothly, but Sejun is so overcome by the need to kiss Seungsik at that moment that he doesn't think of anything else before he's turning around to crash his lips against Seungsik's. The movement is so sudden, so careless, that Seungsik can't help but laugh before using one of his hands to gently cup Sejun's cheek, getting him to slow down—to just enjoy nothing but their lips softly pressing against one another.

Seungsik said there's nothing better than waking up to Sejun's laugh, but Sejun thinks the best way to start the morning is by kissing Seungsik, actually.

It seems Sejun not only thinks so, but also says as much; he only realizes when Seungsik snorts, then kisses him again, and then says, "You're so corny. C'mon, let's nap a bit more before we start the day."

There really is no discussion about it. Even though Sejun wants to keep kissing Seungsik, he knows he'll get plenty of opportunities later and so he easily settles back in Seungsik's arms, head resting against Seungsik's chest. And it's the most curious thing—rather than his own heart, which is still beating like crazy and hasn't stopped even for a second, the _thump thump thump_ that Sejun hears loud and clear in his ear belongs to no one but Seungsik.

Is Seungsik's heart expanding as rapidly as Sejun's is—matching the speed of the expansion of the universe?

Could it be that one day, their love will be bigger than everything else?

Will their love swallow the entire universe, or will it stop after swallowing the two of them whole so that Sejun will feel as happy as he does now, always, forever?

Thinking of these silly little questions, Sejun falls asleep to the lullaby that is Seungsik's heartbeat and dreams of him and Seungsik climbing the Himalayas together, getting to the very top and then shouting, "I love you," to each other.


End file.
